


Run Back To Me

by khelgui



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khelgui/pseuds/khelgui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyukjae’s hands were cold and slightly damp against his skin as he nervously yet impatiently slid them under the younger man’s shirt, hot tongue and teeth already picking on his sensitive neck. The wet, black strands were licking against him as well, as Hyukjae was thoroughly drenched from the cloudburst outside. He felt his heavy breaths under his jaw, the noise making him feel light-headed as he tried to struggle his own hands underneath Hyukjae’s biker jacket. He wanted the thing off, but his attempts were cut short as he soon felt his back hitting the cool hallway wall with a soft thud.</p><p> </p><p>Donghae bit his lips as he stared at the male gazing back to him in wonder. The older slowly leaned his face few inches closer, letting his forehead meet with Donghae’s, his thick exhales already palpating against his lips. In their locked eyes they shared the newly exposed feelings from the bone-clawing longing to the starving lust mixed with that old fear they both knew so well.</p><p> </p><p>But as the wet man’s tongue sensually brushed over his lower lip, and his eyes closed awaiting the upcoming kiss, he knew everything else was forgotten until they would be jaded from having each other so close again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Back To Me

 

 

 

 

**back to me**

 

 

 

 

The wet ground screeched under the wheels as he took a tight curve over the intersection. Distant echoes of the traffic, police sirens and honks of the cars rang in his ears, mixing into the impatient gas as he glanced at the clock on the motorbike’s digital dashboard.

 

02:54.

 

It had been so long.

 

 

—

 

 

The blue hues coming from the open TV kept him alert, and the abysmal vortex inside of him wouldn’t stop spinning, and at times, he felt like throwing up. The muted movements from the television held him occupied, but the approaching thunder up in the skies captured him on the edge of his patience of three weeks, two days and eleven hours after the last time—and it was all just a last piece for over two years.

 

Donghae sat on the edge of his sofa, teeth plucking pieces of his fingernails as he tried to keep himself together. His white shirt was bathing in the colors of the midnight lights coming outside, the messy tips of his coal dark hair fallen over his tired eyes and his shoulders slumped yet tense. His essence didn’t left a detail out of the turmoil inside his longing muscles.

 

He desperately tried to avoid glancing at the clock on the TV’s manual panel every other minute, because it only made the time fly slower than he wanted it to.

 

02:59.

 

Too long.

 

The one he was waiting for had told him an approximate time, but it wasn’t enough.

 

He wanted the man back. He wanted all the previous nights; he wanted all the shared, intimate touches; the unsaid words and the eyes dark from lust. He needed all of him back to him again.

 

 

—

 

 

The darkened sky mirrored his feelings, as red lights forced him halt to a stop. At the other side of the city, the thunder pealed out for the first time.

 

He knew it would take another fifteen minutes to reach his destination, and although it made him cuss at the traffic lights that seemed to work slower than usual, he couldn’t come to terms with himself with what he actually felt. At the pit of his stomach, he had the familiar hollow cavity battling against the contradict feelings that he thought he should have gotten used to already.

 

His leather jacket felt heavy on top of his shoulders, when the signal finally turned green.

 

As the Yamaha hunted down the miles, his body was already craving the one person that had become the blind spot of his life. A man he had now known for a bit over twenty-four months; a man his head had wanted to deny, but whom his heart wanted to concede.

 

He unconsciously turned his gaze to take a look at the dashboard again.

 

03:04.

 

 

—

 

 

When the sky finally blasted open, Donghae was hanging on pins and needles with himself.

 

The raindrops drummed powerfully against his windows, and as he took a look outside, he found himself praying that the man could arrive in one piece. Minutes here and there, it didn’t really matter if it was about the other man’s safety.

 

At this point, he wasn’t ready to lose him anymore. They had come a long way from the beginning to this night, and all the effort they had put into it he wasn’t ready to let for waste.

 

He was tired of waiting, but he would forgive the over-gone time if it just would bring him back to him.

 

 

—

 

 

The moment he curved to the neighborhood he had slowly gotten used to, he was already soaked. Just few minutes ago, the rain had fallen hard, and had almost made him stop on his tracks, but the need to finally be there had been too much to handle for slowing down at this point.

 

His stomach was turning and churning in anticipation as he parked his bike alongside the dimly-lit, slippery road. The engine let out a last hum before he hopped off onto his shaky legs.

 

He didn't dare to care about the pouring rain nor his numb fingers when took off his jet black helmet, and with a hastily beating heart he locked the vehicle.

 

The time didn't matter to him anymore. He was finally there, and the last minutes he was prepared to use for walking to the certain building were most likely going to be covered with all the thoughts that were flooding in his mind. He was a mess of hot and cold, shivers and burning stings running over his skin.

 

They had waited for so long, and it was now over.

 

 

—

 

 

The young man on his late twenties was pacing around his small apartment, all of the lights long put off, as he waited.

 

He wouldn't have thought that he would end up acting like this. It was almost like the first time again, when the man had been on his way to over Donghae's apartment after so many sleepless nights spent for texting and waiting for the other one to fall asleep first, before they had been able to meet face to face. It had been eight months from the first spark, that had started as pure interest in friendship, but which had turned into something more during the time they had slowly gotten to know each other inside-out.

 

When they had met for the second time ever, now knowing more of the smallest quirks of each other, neither had actually expected the fire to ignite.

 

It had been November, almost one and half years ago, but Donghae could still remember it as it was just yesterday.

 

He hadn't even been into men back then, and the other man even less, but it couldn't have been helped when some alcohol had been running through their veins, and something stronger than just curiosity had gotten loose. But it had been clear as day that the attraction was mutual.

 

When the first touches and hot lips against one other had happened, there had been no road back to return.

 

 

—

 

 

As the leather jacketed man's heels met with the asphalt, droplets splashing with every step he took, a final glance towards the numbers was hastily taken from the brightly lit screen of his smart phone.

 

03:21.

 

He reached for the door of the apartment building, taking a deep breath as he pulled it open, and the stuffy air of the lobby filled his nostrils. Closing his eyes, images and voices from the past few weeks crawled back at stealth. It hadn't been easy, but all the hurt and yelling, cries and words of disbelief were still worth it.

 

He had built many beautiful lies around his fragile life over the years, but as he had finally thrown the engraved silver ring over the railings of the bridge of Han River, watching as it sunk into the opaque blueness, the quivering exhale after holding his breath had been all he had been waiting for. He had been able to breathe again, and for the first time in a long time, the cold and spicy breeze of October against his chapped lips had felt nothing short from rebirth.

 

 

—

 

 

At the very beginning of everything things had not been as simple as many would have liked, nor as simple as they seemed.

 

Since the first affair, it had been clear that things had started to turn on their place for good and bad. Neither had known that anything could shatter so fast, when it hadn’t been supposed to happen in the first place.

 

As the first night in the middle of the coldest month of the winter had brought the two lost souls together in such an unexpected way, there was no right of return anymore. And even how tight they had tried to hold onto the sand of forbidden secrets, the more everything had started to transform into quicksand, pulling them deeper into the secrets and lies painted with the lightest shade of white.

 

Trying to pick up the thorns had been just a way to avoid getting hurt, but what would a rose be without its thorns? It had been inevitable, and to be honest, getting their fingers scarred and burnt and hearts ripped open was something they had been silently asking for.

 

But they probably wouldn’t be at the point they were now, if it wouldn’t have hurt in the first place.

 

The storm outside had finally calmed down a level when Donghae recoiled from his thoughts. It had taken so much guts for them to cross the last scene. Especially for the other part, which had caused them both so many nights wasted awake in their separate beds separated with miles and miles apart.

 

He was still frightened, but it was nothing compared to the past year of turmoil that had been caused by the two; the two who had chosen the path of being what they really were deep inside. The path that sometimes strangled them to frustrated tears and growling their hearts out, just to be together, as one.

 

 

—

 

 

The last few weeks he had been wrapped in sort of a daze where every passing hour and minute had almost been counted despite how much the aspects of his previous life had tried to disturb him.

 

For him, the downward spiraling had started a long time ago, and meeting Donghae had only been the last bittersweet push he had needed. Before him, he had tried so hard to fit in, and ignore all the signs of things not being so good and secure as he had thought.

 

When the certain door was finally just few steps away, he realized a weight had slipped off his shoulders. He felt content yet he thought he was going crazy inside, as he couldn’t wait to be only his this time.

 

The mahogany front door of the seventh floor stood in front him, but not as a wall he would have to climb as it had sometimes seemed. This time around it was just a door, which he didn’t need to be afraid of because it no longer meant betrayal. When his knuckles then touched the flat surface, giving it three hesitant knocks, he closed his eyes and let the corner of his lips curve upsides with a sigh of anxious happiness.

 

 

—

 

 

Donghae’s heartbeat quickened the second he heard the first knock, but he wasn’t able to move a muscle before the second, because he almost couldn’t believe he had heard right. At the third, he almost stumbled on his feet when he stood up from the mellow sofa and walked to his front door. His legs felt heavy, making it seem like his steps were dragging although it was only his mind which couldn’t decide between rushing and remaining calm.

 

The dark haired didn’t remember nor care to put the lights on, and in the dim hallway he made his way to front door, trembling fingers grabbing to the lock and the handle as he opened it.

 

And when he saw him, the mere sight of him was able to take his breath away.

 

He didn’t need to wait any longer. No more.

 

“Hyukjae.”

 

It was the only thing he was able to let his tongue slur out, as his eyes were glued to the said man who was peeking at him behind his still water-dripping fringe as he bit the insides of his lower lip. Hyukjae might have been physically tired, but the new-born sparkle in his single-lidded eyes made Donghae’s heart skip a robust beat.

 

“Hi.” The elder’s voice was husky, rough from the chilly weather and daring rain. He tilted his head to the other side, giving the younger man a gentle, yet expressive smile as his left hand lowered the helmet to lean against his thigh.

 

Donghae didn’t want to admit he was staring, but his insides were such a mess at that moment, wanting so many things at once it made him lose his cool and only freeze on his feet. But the black haired man only snorted softly at him as he took the opportunity to walk in when the other was still in his daze. Closing the door after himself and dropping the helmet onto the floor, he brought his gaze back to Donghae who stared at him with wide, glazed eyes as if his lips would have been glued together, preventing him for saying a word.

 

However, Hyukjae didn’t really need the words when the slightly shorter man’s hand then curled to the back of his neck, their eyes mostly occupied by the sight of each other’s lips.

 

Donghae licked his own chapped ones, his mind so loud it was a struggle to remember how to keep breathing. But the elder leaned forward, and a fleeting whiff of his rain-faded cologne and personal scent were the things that got Donghae act again as he finally clasped their lips together after weeks of waiting to be able to claim them once again. The kiss between the warm and cool lips started as hesitant and experimental, until the transparent ice melted off as the recognition took over, reminding them both of the last times and hastily heating this moment up a grade.

 

Their breaths started to turn into pants as the air was running out, but Hyukjae couldn’t make himself stop yet when he brought his palms over the edges of Donghae’s cheeks and gave him the last, loving peck. When he let his almond orbs connect with the latter’s, he felt the ambivalence of everything that had been happening before. They had met each other like this numerous times, but as he was now finally free for him, he couldn’t help but feel rather exposed again. It almost felt as if it was starting from the beginning, but this time, without the need to hide.

 

Without noticing, Donghae’s fingertips had gone to trail his own, brushing over his knuckles and eventually crossing them together. Now, without the prompt that often used to drag their mood down if he hadn’t remembered to slip the ring off his finger. And as Donghae stroked the ring finger of Hyukjae’s hand, not feeling the burden of proof no longer under his touch, he couldn’t name the powerful emotion that took away the burning from his chest. Donghae gasped soundly, not believing that he could actually have those glass-winged butterflies drifting down on his stomach at this point anymore.

 

A tender, fragile grin visited Hyukjae’s lips and glimmered up in his eyes. He moved his head closer to Donghae’s ears, swallowing air before his words left behind tickling puffs of warm breaths.

 

“I’m all yours from now on.”

 

The latter squeezed his eyes shut, savoring the words that caused earth-shattering churning over his whole body. It was all he wanted, but it was still a big bite to swallow. All the ups and downs down their joined road together had been worth the wait. He couldn’t believe it, yet the irregular palpation all over his upper body gave it away in seconds.

 

He was pressing his lips between his crooked teeth with such force that made Hyukjae raise his pale fingers under his jaw, lifting his face up despite the fact he was biting his own the same way the other was.

 

Donghae tried really hard to get rid of the blistering sensation underneath his eyelids, but there wasn’t much to do because it was so much. He was overwhelmed to the core, and for once because he was just so relieved after everything. Clenching his fingers together, he finally opened his eyes and took a shaky inhale when he met the other man’s mellow glance. It made him bring his own hand to his own face, rubbing the half of it as he tried to brush off the extra warmth of his over-pouring emotions and the still lingering disbelief.

 

He didn’t trust his own tongue, but the letters still slipped out of his lips with a short laugh, giving a hint of the new storm that had hesitantly started to arise along Hyukjae’s loving touches;

 

“I got you.”

 

“Yes,” Hyukjae mouthed huskily, letting his hands roam freely from Donghae’s jaw to the shirt-covered waist. “You got me.”

 

Their eyes had started to turn into dusk, wordlessly sharing the same river of thoughts that flew through their veins. Donghae took a step closer, his heart thudding against his ribcage as he pulled the man against his body that was slowly starting to warm up from the intense downpour of rain.

 

Hyukjae’s hands were cold and slightly damp against his skin as he nervously yet impatiently slid them under the younger man’s shirt, hot tongue and teeth already picking on his sensitive neck. The wet, black strands were licking against him as well, as Hyukjae was thoroughly drenched from the cloudburst outside. He felt his heavy breaths under his jaw, the noise making him feel light-headed as he tried to struggle his own hands underneath Hyukjae’s biker jacket. He wanted the thing off, but his attempts were cut short as he soon felt his back hitting the cool hallway wall with a soft thud.

 

Donghae bit his lips as he stared at the male gazing back to him in wonder. The older slowly leaned his face few inches closer, letting his forehead meet with Donghae’s, his thick exhales already palpating against his lips. In their locked eyes they shared the newly exposed feelings from the bone-clawing longing to the starving lust mixed with that old fear they both knew so well.

 

But as the wet man’s tongue sensually brushed over his lower lip, and his eyes closed awaiting the upcoming kiss, he knew everything else was forgotten until they would be jaded from having each other so close again.

 

Donghae eagerly let the other’s tongue inside his mouth, tasting a hint of peppermint when the wet muscles and lips started to rummage around, Hyukjae’s tongue exploring his cavern as fervently as it had during the very first times. He couldn’t even suppress the moan that escaped from his throat as the latter slid his tongue against the roof of his mouth, brushing over his teeth.

 

His hands were finally crawling under the man’s shirt when at the same time he nibbled Hyukjae’s upper lip, then giving it a few assuring licks with the tip of his own tongue. The cool sensation of leather on top his hands soon disappeared when the jacket slid lower on Hyukjae’s shoulders, dropping to the floor with a clack as the metal parts clashed with the wooden texture.

 

As accomplished he felt, it was just the beginning when their kiss grew more and more passionate as it told about the already cracking patience of the males.

 

Donghae wanted him so much closer, with lesser clothes and more honest noises telling the truth about how good they would make each other feel.

 

When Hyukjae’s lips moved onto his neck just below his ear again, Donghae’s hands trailed along the man’s lean back, following the curve of his waist down where they ended up at the back pockets of his dank jeans, giving the man a zealous squeeze. A grunt echoed in the otherwise silent hallway when Hyukjae pressed himself onto him, Donghae’s back entirely meeting with the wall. Another languid moan was heard, but this time from the black haired man’s mouth.

 

Donghae managed to swallow the same noise when their lower regions brushed against each other, giving more oil to the fire of desire that was bursting inside.

 

Hyukjae panted, but gave into the need to mark what finally belonged to him, as he gave the crook of Donghae’s neck an intense suck and a nibble of teeth, fingers now twiddling with the younger’s belt with the last remnants of his patience.

 

“I need you,” he whispered with a hard swallow, glancing into Donghae’s darkened chocolate eyes that flared with the same thundering emotion.

 

Donghae tugged from Hyukjae’s front pockets, then opening the belt of them via one strong experienced movement.

 

The latter smirked at him, eyes fierce yet still gentle as his hand stopped to toy with the waistband of Hyukjae’s dark blue denim jeans. But he let go off the band, bringing his right hand a bit upwards to brush over the other’s waist as he closed the distance between their lips for a moment. Fingers palpated curiously over the skin that seemed still a little pale from cold, and his mouth ravaged against Hyukjae’s in a sensual way, leaving behind a moist sensation of his saliva before he pulled the collar of his black t-shirt down and painted his mouth and teeth on to Hyukjae’s gorgeous collar bones. He gently nibbled the overly sensitive skin that glowed in the abstract hues of the night lights, taking in the intoxicating scent and the noises of his moans, feeling how the blood flushed faster to his groin. He was getting hard for him, and oh boy did this man turn him on like no one ever had before.

 

“You can have all of me, Hyukjae. All of me.”

 

When the last pieces of his remaining sanity seemed to fade to the loud stream of lust, Hyukjae moved his thigh in-between Donghae’s meaty legs as he pressed himself so close to him that their chests touched and huffs were felt against each other’s moist lips. The elder’s dank shirt glued to him, he felt how his own shirt sucked in the water and made it stick onto his warm skin. Feeling the wetness made shivers run along his arms and back, causing him only to breathe harder as he kept low the moan that growled on the bottom of his throat.

 

Hyukjae took it forward as he shared an open-mouthed, demanding kiss with the other man. Tongues tangled onto each other, he thrusted his hips forward to cause friction over the area that longed to be touched. His whole body was already on fire, and it only made the fire blast when Donghae drifted his hands underneath his slick shirt, letting his fingers wander around. The touches palpated over his most sensitive areas that reacted to the skin against skin the most, with jolts of pleasure and quivers of excitement. From the lowest parts of his hips, the fingers brushed upwards along his navel and sculpted abdomen, all the way to his sternum and up to the broad chest.

 

A wary groan left his mouth the moment Donghae’s fingers started to roll over the already perked nubs in a delaying pace, forcing him to close his eyes in satisfaction. His jeans were getting tighter, and his forbearance was already being tested. His manhood yearning for attention, his mind wanted nothing less but have all of the man in front him. He wanted to have his hands all over him, his mouth marking every piece of him, and his body all for himself only. And with that, Hyukjae would give his all to the other in return.

 

With Donghae’s mouth sailing over the sweet spots of his neck and other hand drowned into his drying strands of hair, he lost to the struggle of his fighting patience and need.

 

He pulled Donghae’s hand out from his shirt and lifted both of the muscled arms against the shadows of the white wall, pinning him under himself before their lips were locked again in a fierce kiss. His tongue teased the other, playing unfairly as he grinded their hardening crotches together, making the younger lose the battle as his tongue stopped from moving to the throaty and needy moan.

 

Donghae’s light shirt was suddenly pulled up from its hem as the elder’s lips attacked his burning skin. Hyukjae’s slick lips and tongue probed soggy kisses down his stomach as he crouched lower, almost ending up on his knees before he lifted himself upwards whilst his tongue slid back along the same way up on Donghae’s upper body.

 

“Hyukjae,” Donghae gasped gritting his teeth together. His chest notably heaved up and down when he tried to swallow the superficial breaths of air.

 

Hyukjae could still hear the rain outside mixing into Donghae’s panting, but what he didn’t except next was the fact how the younger pushed off from the wall and started to finally push Hyukjae forward the hallway and more into the apartment. Their lips had locked again in a trembling whizz of lust as they stumbled along the floor, not giving a single fuck towards the rumbling furniture as Hyukjae desperately tried to get rid of his shoes without breaking the lock of the lips or hands that had grabbed from the waistband of Donghae’s pants, tugging on them impatiently.

 

The younger bit Hyukjae’s lower lip, and when his access into the elder’s cavern was granted, he didn’t take a break before sucked the strong muscle. Breathing in Hyukjae’s confounding scent made his head go haywire, as all of his senses seemed to be on over-drive.

 

Within a sloppy kiss their journey was momentarily blocked when Hyukjae’s lower back was shoved against a dresser on their way towards a place they were not even sure what they were looking for. Maybe Donghae’s bedroom was an option on the top of their heads, but it was mostly just a matter of their whims.

 

As the older leaned against the dresser, he took a long stare up and down Donghae’s body at the same time his fingers fumbled open the button of his ripped, slim jeans. The shorter man watched the movement of Hyukjae’s irises closely, his heart hammering inside his chest with a shortened breath.

 

“Kiss me.” Hyukjae licked his lips daringly, pulling down Donghae’s zipper.

 

Donghae’s lips leaned in, but instead of Hyukjae’s lips, they landed around his Adam’s apple, nibbling the skin with a grin of a jester.

 

“Donghae,” Hyukjae groaned roughly, tilting his head towards his other shoulder, making more space for the male who usually remained calm, but with him, wholly new layers were available for deeper immersion.

 

The younger only hummed, sucking a purplish mark on the back of Hyukjae’s neck just below his right ear.

 

Hyukjae’s hands shifted onto Donghae’s dark brown, almost black hair, wresting his head up as he demanded to receive an actual kiss that eventually happened with impatient and annoyed growls emitting from the younger. And for punishment Donghae ripped from the elder’s shirt, tugging it upwards and bringing it over Hyukjae’s head, forcing the kiss to stop as he let the fabric fall off from his fingers.

 

He grinned at Hyukjae, crooked white teeth showing from the gap between his thin lips.

 

Hyukjae’s eyes changed into a darker shade of almond brown, the drizzles of honey spots on them glimmering with a more piercing hue caused by the nightly cold shades.

 

It made Donghae’s lower stomach churn, and his senses unable to ignore the strengthening throbs along his length. For a moment his eyes ate up the sight of the other man’s chest before he came to conclusion in his mind.

 

The night belonged to them, but he was tired of waiting when there were no strings forbidding their actions anymore.

 

Slowly, he grabbed his own shirt and threw it on top of an armchair nearby. He hadn’t really taken a note of it, nor did he really give a damn, when he realized they hadn’t gotten further from his living room.

 

The rain beat up the windows and everything outside, when Donghae gave Hyukjae a brief peck on the lips before he moved lower, taking another of the latter’s nipples between his lips and giving it a sensual swirl of his tongue. Hyukjae moaned out loud deep from his throat as Donghae’s hand glided down his side and gave his jeans a helping tug that let them finally drop down to his knees. The cold air meeting his thighs made him shiver, but when the younger slithered his fingers along his clothed cock still unfortunately inside his boxers, he winced in utmost pleasure tracked with a shuddered growl suppressed in his closed lips.

 

“Fuck,” Hyukjae snarled as Donghae’s hand started to move around him, fingers curled tightly around the member. The feeling made him drop his head backwards, sinking his own fingers into Donghae’s mop of hair, tugging on them with restrained force.

 

Blood thrusted rapidly towards his crotch, giving him a hard time to keep himself in control. It had been so long, and his erection was thirsting for any intimate contact, but he didn’t want to give it to himself just yet.

 

It was a truth that things hadn’t been easy for the last few months, but he thought Donghae’s endless patience with his every hesitation to change things along the way deserved more than he had given. It hadn’t been only him who had had it rough, but it was thanks to the younger he had finally let go of the life he no longer wanted.

 

Hyukjae took a shaky breath when Donghae’s fingers curled over the tip of his cock, smearing around the pre-cum that was leaking from him under the clothing. The latter’s lips were still toying with his nipples, sometimes sucking onto them, before Hyukjae latched his hands onto the other’s shoulders. He stared at Donghae with determination, before he turned to look at the opposite side of the room that led to the bedroom.

 

Along the way till the closed door further, Hyukjae kicked his pants off his legs, leaving them lying around in the middle of the mahogany patterns of the floor as he pushed Donghae forward.

 

When Donghae’s back hit a surface for the second time during the last possibly thirty minutes, Hyukjae’s hand found the younger’s proud arousal. He didn’t waste more time before he pressed his palm over it, rubbing him with lousy movements, feeling how the cock started to throb under the pressure, in need for more.

 

“Aw, shit…” Donghae groaned, pushing his hips more towards the friction Hyukjae generously granted him.

 

A smirk visited Hyukjae’s lips as he followed how Donghae squirmed on his hold. The latter licked his lips in hunger, leaving them parted as he then clenched his jaw as Hyukjae left kisses onto his broad, exposed chest. His hot body and the cold air didn’t quite mix up, and the shivers running down his spine didn’t really help him feel any more at ease within himself.

 

Hyukjae laughed shortly at the endearing sight until he dropped off the grip from the younger’s cock. He thought it was time to free the male from his tight jeans, so he proceeded to pull the denims down all the way to his ankles. But before he did what he was really looking forward to do, he stood up to leave a long lick against Donghae’s lips which slightly puckered against the touch. However, he didn’t give the other the kiss he was probably waiting for, giving him a taste of his own medicine for not kissing Hyukjae before when he had asked for it.

 

The brunet let out a whine of displeasure as Hyukjae’s tongue disappeared from his pink lips. But his whines didn’t last too long, when Hyukjae made his way onto his knees on the floor, now facing Donghae’s abdomen with lusting eyes. Donghae gave him a gasp of surprise when his lips met with the warm skin around his navel, lifting his hands to run his fingers through Hyukjae’s silky hair.

 

But the latter’s eyes were now thoroughly taking in the sight of Donghae’s evident bulge and the black boxers he was covered in. He took a note of the light wet spot on the front, moistening his own lips before he leaned in and circled the protruding part of Donghae’s dick. A loud grunt echoed in the otherwise silent apartment, as Hyukjae moved his lips around the younger and wetted the part of his boxers, having a taste of Donghae’s cum that had soaked that part of the fabric.

 

“Hyukjae!” Donghae stuttered with moans, hustling his hips a bit further as the sensation made his head spin.

 

It didn’t interrupt Hyukjae’s actions, although the noises coming from the brunet made his own rock hard cock twitch inside his own briefs. He only coated the fabric more with his saliva, circling his tongue around the shaft until Donghae’s legs were shaking and his other hand left his hair to have more support from the door behind his back.

 

Hyukjae then brought his hand on the elastic band of the black boxers, pulling them over Donghae’s cock which hastily sprung out of the clothing; now it firmly stood against the latter’s lower abdomen, all red and throbbing from exigency. The black haired man stared at it with lustful eyes before he took an experienced grip around it as he guided his tongue to touch the now naked, sensitive tip of Donghae’s erection.

 

A long moan was the answer for Hyukjae’s wordless question of if he should keep going.

 

“Oh, fuck yes,” Donghae howled lowly with suddenly arisen impatience, panting heavily as the elder man indulged his tongue along the length, stopping to lap up the salty tanged pre-cum of his lover.

 

He was only getting started, and yet he felt like he had won a million. Gliding his lips over the head of the throbbing and twitching cock, he let it slide inside his mouth slowly, eyes hauled to watch every breath Donghae took. The latter tried so hard to stand on his own legs, panting as he was already running out of oxygen to breathe.

 

Donghae’s eyes were closed from the intense pleasure. His stomach was contracting harshly and his mouth was drying out, but he couldn’t close his mouth as he didn’t trust his nose for breathing. His legs started to tremble as Hyukjae went on and on, bobbing his head up and down the length that now filled his cavern entirely. Only more deep and husky growls and moans escaped free from his lips, when Hyukjae went on and hollowed his cheeks, slurping audibly around the shaft hidden inside his cheeks.

 

“Shit! Hyukjae, s-stop,” he cried out, realizing he was getting too much ahead of his pleasure as his dick was already craving for release.

 

It didn’t seem to make a difference though, when Hyukjae sucked the shaft deeper, only caressing it with more slick saliva which caused blood to boil inside his own veins. And contradict to Donghae’s plead, his hand only tightened the grip on Hyukjae’s thick strands of hair, keeping his head on place as the brunet’s hips stealthily bucked forward.

 

The older was entirely enjoying the younger’s turmoil, the sight and strongly pulsating cock in his mouth turning him on even more, giving the man the satisfaction from being the cause of it all.

 

Donghae had to force himself to take a rushed breath before he leant a little lower and placed his palms on the sides of Hyukjae’s prominent jaw. He stopped the movement, dazed eyes attempting to focus on the sight of the single-lidded eyes watching him daringly, plump lips still around him.

 

Slowly, Hyukjae let the hard cock slide out of his mouth, but not without giving Donghae a few last, teasing licks around the sentient head of his hardness.

 

“Goddammit, Hyukjae,” Donghae slurred as the licks made him squint his eyes closed with the quiver of pleasure.

 

“I’d beg to differ,” the elder answered with a low-pitched voice, licking his swollen lips. Teasing was one thing he truly enjoyed, and Donghae was the perfect victim for that.

 

But Donghae was craving for the older the take him fully, although coming into Hyukjae’s mouth was a thing he seriously loved. And the feeling was mutual too; the latter always got huge satisfaction from having Donghae to release into his mouth.

 

“I want you,” Donghae whined, pulling the other one up to his eyes’ level, slowly bringing their lips to a shared lock again. The younger could taste himself clearly on the other’s hot lips, but he had gotten used to the peculiar taste a long way ago. As he kissed Hyukjae now with more languid and passionate gestures, he made it clear how much more there was into it in addition to all the lust and desire they had for it each other.

 

And into those tender lips Hyukjae melted, giving the other a sigh of consent before his hand gripped the handle of the door. Hastily, Donghae struggled off the bundles of jeans off his ankles, just before the door opened backwards, making Donghae stumble on his feet a little, fortunately without actually falling as Hyukjae had tightly clasped his hand around his waist.

 

The way was now free into Donghae’s middle-sized bedroom, but memories from the past started to fly in Hyukjae’s head again. He could clearly remember the first time happening in this very same room, and the emotions caused by sloppy kisses and tentative touches from that night didn’t actually feel like it had already been close to two years.

 

Cheating hadn’t been the right thing to do, hiding it even less, but the relationship full of act and made up truths wasn’t righteous to anyone either. From now on he didn’t need to lie whom he loved, or who he thought he had been. He was still scared shitless of deciding to follow his heart, but at the end of the day, he wouldn’t need to live a life full of regrets anymore.

 

Donghae might have been his biggest mistake, but that mistake had only lead him to the happiness he now could claim as his own.

 

“What are you thinking?” Donghae suddenly asked, brushing his soft fingertips along Hyukjae’s jawline, a little worried glint in his eyes behind all the affection he had.

 

“You,” Hyukjae muttered huskily, leaning his cheek more against the touch and giving a kiss onto the side of Donghae’s palm, “How much we’ve been through.”

 

“Hyukjae…” Donghae mumbled in a whisper, giving the black haired man the best side of his gentle eyes.

 

“Shh,” Hyukjae hushed, having an uprising grin on his lips. “I don’t want to ruin this moment.”

 

He carefully started to push Donghae towards the double-sized bed that was just enough in width to fit the two in. As the back of Donghae’s knees halted against the edge of the bed, Hyukjae brought his lips onto the warm skin on the brunet’s neck, leaving behind trails of assuring kisses of trust and promises.

 

Donghae hummed under the kisses, thinking about dropping himself onto the bed, but then deciding to go against it.

 

He left a haste brush of lips against Hyukjae’s bare chest before he switched their positions, and gently shoved the dark haired male down to the bed. As he crawled upon him with a little sly smirk hovering his thin lips, Hyukjae gave him the raised eyebrows before the younger leaned into give the latter the same kind of treatment he had received before.

 

Planting his lips against the skin that had chills running down on it, he stroked his fingers over the man’s chest; starting to play with the other red nipple for a moment before he took the one on the other side between his lips.

 

Hyukjae’s breathing got tense but his muscles seemed to relax. Donghae lowered his hips downwards, crashing their still painfully hard erections against each other, grinding himself onto Hyukjae in a delaying way. The man underneath him moaned, thrusting his crotch up to the friction when Donghae moved to eat his sides and collar bones, and then back to his chest again. He was getting more and more aroused by the sounds of Hyukjae’s longing pants and moans, and he couldn’t understand how they had managed to drag the act this far despite how eager they had been, and still were.

 

Since Donghae was already fully naked but Hyukjae still had his boxers on, the male started to lower himself along the other’s body. Soon, Hyukjae’s clothed crotch came into his sight, and Donghae leaned down to lick the very sensitive area just above and a little under the waistband. Hyukjae half-winced on his back as the tongue glided over the skin, sending a burning heat to evolve more on his hard cock. The shaft was twitching in need, longing for the touches he hadn’t really gotten properly yet.

 

Donghae lips continued with explorative nibbles whilst his fingers curled around the fabric, starting to bring the boxers down. As he continued to drag them all the way off the man, his eyes returned to take a closer look of Hyukjae’s dark eyes. Hyukjae wasn’t entirely sure what the brunet was up to next, but when the boxers flew messily further on the floor and Donghae’s upper body swung towards the big white pillows on the other end of the bed, he wasn’t so surprised what the object on his hand was when he sat up again.

 

A soft clack was heard when Donghae opened the bottle in the lightless room, the only light source coming from the street lamps and neon lights nearby outside the windows, giving his tanned skin shadows mixed of yellows, greens and reds. Hyukjae ogled and ate up the sight with his eyes; Donghae was beyond beautiful in that certain lighting, and it only made Hyukjae want him more than he already did. When Donghae looked back at him whilst spreading and warming up the lube around his fingers, Hyukjae only watched.

 

But when the younger leaned down and suddenly had the tip of Hyukjae’s cock sliding into his hot mouth, everything else he had possibly been thinking about fled out of his head and left him breathless. The back of his head sunk deeper into the mattress, legs spreading wider for better access. The slow bobs of Donghae’s head and the movements of his tongue around his cock were just the calm before the storm, until Hyukjae felt slick and wet fingers brushing over the sensitive skin between his thighs.

 

A hard breath left his mouth when Donghae’s fingers slid over his hole, sending more blood into his already hard erection and causing a certain kind of boiling on his lower stomach. The pleasure only gratified when one slender finger slipped into his tight heat, mixing into the sensation that he was receiving from his cock buried in Donghae’s mouth. The younger male slid the finger in and out for few times before another one was added, the stretch forcing Hyukjae to focus more on his breathing.

 

It didn’t take too long before the fingers started to aim for a certain spot, and when Donghae finally hit the right place inside of the other, Hyukjae moaned louder, chest heaving as the electric tingles and shocks flushed over his hypersensitive body.

 

Donghae closely gazed at the man who now had his eyes closed in an aroused contentment as his fingers were gripping the sheets with whitening knuckles. His chest was heaving erratically and toes were curling when Donghae thrusted his fingers back in, and purposely turned the fingertips to press Hyukjae’s prostate again. The sight of the man trashing below caused a drop of pre-cum to fall down his own cock as it twitched against his stomach demandingly. At the same time Hyukjae unintentionally bucked his hips, the head of his hard penis hitting the back of the younger’s throat, Donghae had to constrain himself from gagging. Everything else was so hot though that he didn’t really give it more thought before he was sliding his lips up along the veined and throbbing shaft again.

 

“Ahh, Donghae!” A bead of sweat was trickling on Hyukjae’s temple as moans forged out from his dried lips. The pool of pleasure was already dangerously heating up and seeking a way for release. But he wanted more, so when Donghae was confidingly just kissing his length, Hyukjae sat a bit up by using his abdominal muscles, grabbing his hand behind the younger’s neck and pulling him up.

 

A surprised yelp escaped the brunet’s wet lips as Hyukjae roughly clasped their mouths together, Donghae’s fingers slipping out of him.

 

Donghae moaned into the kiss as he straddled the older. Hyukjae sucked his tongue, the intensity of the fumbling lips and tongues impatient, and the men unable to really think straight anymore. He could swear for his life that Hyukjae felt the same way, and with a killingly slow grind against each other’s burning arousals he pleaded the latter to take the initiative.

 

“Come on,” the younger groaned into the other’s moan, voice cracking.

 

As it would have been Donghae’s last wish on earth Hyukjae raised his upper body, supporting it as he leaned against his elbow before he reached out for the bottle used before. With his other hand he pulled Donghae into another heated kiss, unfocusedly covering his own fingers with the lube this time.

 

Donghae was running out of air because of the endless kisses, but his hand gently circled over Hyukjae’s nape, only deepening it. Shivers started to stream over his spine when Hyukjae’s hand then slipped through the gap between the latter’s stomach and Donghae’s thighs, going straight to stroke over the skin around his awaiting hole. The black haired man carefully spread the lube in-between his ass cheeks, before two fingers made their way into him.

 

A loud and low wave of groans emerged from Donghae’s lips as he pushed himself more onto the digits and heavy pants filled the air, craving for more.

 

“Oh fuck,” he cried out, undulating his hips eagerly up and down.

 

Hyukjae stared at him with a dazed gaze, getting an abnormal amount of satisfaction just by seeing the other like this, his every action pleading completion.

 

“Do you understand how fucking sexy you are like that?” the older breathed out, just waiting for the arousing tremor of pleasure to come before he brushed the nerves in Donghae’s tight heat. The latter’s eyebrows furrowed and teeth sank into the tender skin of his lips before the slightly more broadly built man gave Hyukjae the much sought picture of Donghae becoming a moaning mess above him.

 

“Shut up,” the younger growled in a tiny bit of embarrassment, letting his head fall and hands lean against the sweaty chest at the same time he kept grinding against the fingers.

 

Hyukjae licked his darkly grinning lips before he pulled his slick fingers out of the other. The brunet glared and grunted at him in protest, but was soon silenced as the final third was now filling the two fingers used before. His moan was turned into a voiceless and superficial exhale of air when pleasure blended in with the bearable pain that came from the stretch.

 

For few more minutes Hyukjae made sure to prepare the brunet well enough. He constantly rotated between scissoring and thrusting deeper against Donghae’s prostate, before the latter started to claw his chest meaningfully. His fringe was damp from sweat and his chest glistened deliciously as few beads trickled down on the smooth surface.

 

“Now,” Donghae mewled desperately, pulling Hyukjae’s hand away from his ass.

 

Hyukjae watched him with interest, his pulsating and neglected cock screaming from attention as Donghae then probed himself up against his knees. He took the bottle of lube one more time and squeezed a generous amount on his palm before he turned his upper body backwards. Gripping Hyukjae’s cock—and causing a quivering grunt from the man—he started to guide himself down on it. Slowly, the reddish tip disappeared into the steamy ring of muscles, gliding almost all the way before Donghae stopped lowering himself, halting to take deep breaths as he adjusted himself to the sensation again.

 

Hyukjae had lifted his hand on the younger’s waist, and his head was spinning from the feeling of Donghae’s tightness finally around him. It just felt so fucking good. But even how much he desired to bring Donghae beyond oblivion, he observed the latter carefully, holding onto his urges just a little longer before the other would be ready. It had been a while, and he expected it to be a little painful nonetheless.

 

“When you’re ready,” Hyukjae muttered softly, caressing the man’s hips soothingly.

 

“I am ready,” Donghae threw the answer back immediately, starting to lift himself upwards and bouncing back down in such a tardy pace that made Hyukjae’s eyes roll backwards.

 

“F-fuck.”

 

Donghae stared at the man who was clasping his nails into his sides, taking in the enjoyable sight of making Hyukjae crazy because of him.

 

As he dropped himself down along the cock, the brush against his sweet spot blasted hot trembles along his thighs and lower abdomen.

 

His movements carefully picked up the pace and his exhales turned into erotic moans again, when a hand appeared against his lower back, making him to meet the thrusts more powerfully as Hyukjae bucked his hips upwards over and over again.

 

The blood rushed onto Donghae’s cock as it kept swinging between their bodies, and to calm himself to remain more of his stamina he leaned down to nibble and suck Hyukjae’s lips. Hyukjae only buried his other hand into the brunet locks, gripping on them just enough to cause more of the detained pleasure. Having Donghae’s tongue exploring his mouth and the firm body close to him, he decided to switch their position as he knew well enough how wearing it could become for Donghae to cope up with. He brought his hands on Donghae’s sides, shoving the other down on the mattress with caution.

 

Observing the sweaty and quivering body now under him, the man turned the younger on his stomach after he had gingerly pulled out of the warmth surrounding him. A high-pitched whimper made its way into his ears, but it stopped almost as soon as it had started when he leaned his palm against the mattress next to the body and buried his erection back into Donghae.

 

A muffled moan came from somewhere below, as Donghae nuzzled his face into the white cottons. His other hand placed on top of the latter’s left shoulder and other on his upper waist, he started to grind himself into the brunet’s snug hole with moans increasing in volume and depth.

 

He tried to find the proper angle again, and after few more thrust when he caused the younger let out a sob of pleasure he knew he had found it. Hyukjae’s fingertips sunk into the yielding damp skin, leaving behind reddish marks when he tried to produce the same results again and again.

 

“Hyukjae, faster,” Donghae mumbled desperately, breathing in and out almost in pain to get more of him.

 

The burning sensation on the bottom of his stomach was starting to get unbearable, and Hyukjae realized he was really close when Donghae contracted around him eagerly, pushing his behind more against the thrusts that had started to speed up.

 

“Ahhh—I—I’m close,” Hyukjae grunted huskily, causing more scratches on the back of his lover. Closing his eyes, he rushed his other hand down between the bed covers and Donghae’s stomach, circling his fingers around the base of Donghae’s cock, lifting the younger’s waist up against his front.

 

“Fuck, Hyukjae!” Donghae howled as he started to spasm around the elder’s hard-on, “Please!”

 

“Wait,” the said one pleaded with a rough grunt, thrusting himself faster as he was on the verge of his explosion.

 

As the stars started spinning inside his head, Hyukjae pushed the younger wholly against the mattress and leaned lower to leave passionate kisses and bites on the back of Donghae’s neck as he finally let himself release his load into him. With a suppressed moan he sank his teeth into the skin of Donghae’s shoulder, grinding into him as long as the warm liquid filled the other completely along with the latter’s rash pants.

 

The brunet’s sweaty back was heaving up and down, the dry orgasm taking control over him totally as Hyukjae tried to catch his breath over the light-headedness that hovered on his hazy mind. But he still had to give the other what he needed now more than ever, so he slowly pulled out of Donghae, whose spent body lay on the bed as he still gripped on to the now warmed sheets.

 

“Sorry, love. Turn around,” Hyukjae ordered gently, although he helped the male on that as he put his hands on his side and mostly did the work all himself.

 

“Damn you,” Donghae grunted, but the little grin on his thin lips gave away his pretended irritation.

 

“I’ll promise you I let you come soon,” Hyukjae whispered as he stared at the younger male now lying on his back, whose arm was now covering his puffed cheeks.

 

Donghae snarled quietly from under his breath, but the annoyance fled out of the window the second Hyukjae’s mouth landed around his throbbing cock again.

 

The long and loud moan was all Hyukjae needed to know that he had already been forgiven, although a pleased smirk rose on his plump, swollen lips when Donghae fiercely gripped from a tuft of his jet black hair.

 

“Oh yes!” Donghae moaned, throwing his head backwards in satisfaction as the experienced lips rolled over his length and sucked him deep into Hyukjae’s mouth. The latter supported his body against his elbows as his fingers dug harder into the flesh of the brunet’s thighs he loved so much.

 

“I knew you love this,” Hyukjae muttered between the languid slurps, sliding the head back in in a slow manner. With hollowed cheeks, he bobbed his head back and forth, letting the cock brush repeatedly against the inside of his cheeks until Donghae started to tremble harder on his hold.

 

From there it only took few more deep-throated sucks before a white light flashed behind Donghae’s eyes and he came loud and hard into Hyukjae’s perfect mouth. The older swallowed the load obediently, closing his eyes as he savored the taste and the feeling he got from it. He licked his lips carefully, making sure not a drop was left for waste.

 

Donghae exhaled throatily, all of his muscles too numb to move an inch at this point.

 

“I love you.”

 

His voice was mellow and a bit emotional as he said the few words that made Hyukjae’s heart race all over again although it was no longer the first time he had been able to hear it. But realizing how much this night meant to them both, and despite his tired and worn body he climbed on top of the younger, leaning into press a slow kiss on his slightly chapped lips.

 

“I love you more.”

 

With a short, last peck he let himself fall beside the other, sideways compared to the way people usually tended to sleep in beds. But they were too tired to care, and too satisfied and spent to break the comfortable silence with unnecessary fucking around.

 

Hyukjae snuggled closer to the other man’s body, pulling his back against his chest before he absent-mindedly pulled the cover over their bodies that still radiated warmth.

 

The younger turned around soon, planting the top of his head under Hyukjae’s jaw as he circled his arm over the man’s waist. Hyukjae’s eyes were already closed and fingers caressed the smooth hair on Donghae’s nape as his mind replayed everything that had led them to this certain moment.

 

However, he recoiled from the messy swirl of memories when Donghae’s exhausted and slightly slurred words broke his train of thought.

 

“Do you still remember the first time?”

 

The older man let out a soft laugh, pulling a bit back to get a better view of Donghae’s tired looking face.

 

“Of course,” Hyukjae muttered.

 

“Do you ever regret it happened?”

 

He licked his lips, bringing his fingers to caress the side of the younger’s cheek.

 

“No,” he said, now more than certain about it despite his contradict thoughts along the way. “I’m sorry I was such a coward though.” His thumb kept brushing the warm surface affectionately.

 

“But you came back to me. Every time,” Donghae continued with an assuring tone, giving a sudden and brief, blind-sighted kiss on top of the black haired man’s nose.

 

Hyukjae hummed quietly, a tiny smile painted on his lips. He was about to drift into sleep, and so did the other, but he was content with that. He wasn’t afraid to wake up beside a man he had fallen so hard for, not anymore.

 

It was a truth no one could actually foretell the future, but he wanted to think that he had finally found the happiness he had tried so hard to run away from. At 4:52 in the morning it was a silly thought to think about, but he wanted to believe he would always keep running back to Donghae from there on.

 

 

—

 

 

 

 

The End.


End file.
